All Hallow's Lovers
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween. /Other parts will be uploaded slowly./
1. Darkness

October Halloween challenge 2009

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: Prowl, Jazz, brief mentions of others; Prowl x Jazz

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash

Notes: Written for the pxj 2009 halloween challenge on lj.

0000

1. Darkness

Prowl knew that when Jazz fell into a depression that it was like a light fixture slowly being choked off by the darkness.

With the Ops mech, Prowl made it his job that when he got into a depressive mood to find a way to make things lighter and brighter for the other black and white mech.

For all mechs, each had their own separate darkness to battle and fight to overcome, lest it were to take a hold of them completely. Though for Jazz, being part of the darkness that he always sought to fight off was something that he had to become as being a member of the Ops teams.

Sometimes though when it was especially hard for Jazz to shrug off his depression and the mantle of darkness, Prowl would make sure he was there to comfort his partner and help him to shrug off the despairing dark mantle.

Their human allies however had taught them darkness also had its own place in the grand scheme of life in the universe, also had some part in human thoughts and holidays.

Like Halloween.


	2. Black Cat

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash

0000

Jazz valiently tried to keep from snickering at his lover's new appearance. Prowl was scowling at him in the form of a small black cat, ears laid back against its head in what was clearly the expression of scowl for the feline organic species.

A species that was said to somehow bestow bad luck on anyone that came across the creature.

Then what would say about Ravage, the Decepticon cassette was in fact painted black so that did that mean that he was bad luck as well.

As for Prowl's state of being, Megatron had somehow managed to get his hands on a device that he had clearly planned to use on Prime, but Prowl had gotten in the way thanks to Starscream.

He sighed softly and gently picked the small version of his ruffled lover, petting him gently.

"Don't worry lover. I'm sure the others will find a way to change ya back."

The black cat simply made what he thought was a sigh like sound and closed his eyes.

Of course, now Jazz had to figure out how to explain to Spike and Carly that the cat was Prowl since humans seemed to be mistrustful of the black organics.


	3. Ghosts

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Character: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of other; ProwlxJazz

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash, language, violence, death

0000

If there was one thing that Jazz did not like about the human holiday called Halloween was that it was also reminder that the ghosts of loved ones were able to cross over to the physical plane and rejoin those they loved for only one night.

In fact, he would have thought that the notion was hilarious and something to joke about, had he not lost someone important to him.

But he had lost Prowl to the war, before it had ended forever. Thanks to Galvatron who had been Megatron still at that point, his mate's death had been quick and he hoped quite painless.

He was beginning to get reports however from other mechs around Metroplex that supposedly dead Cybertronians were appearing the base.

He couldn't handle it any longer before the last one came in and made an excuse to leave, before transforming and driving as fast as he could to escape the reports and the ghosts.

Jazz drove for several Earth minutes before coming to a stop outside the old Autobot base, transformed into his bipedal mode and even there were ghosts waiting too. Including him.

He leaned against a rock to study the other, even in death he was handsome and beautiful just as he was before he had been claimed by death. Then he wasn't of his body moving and then falling away, only of the hands that caught and embraced him.

"Don' leave me.."

"Never. I'll always be with you love."


	4. Pumpkin

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash, mild language, mild violence

0000

Prowl onlined from a very good recharge, his optical sensors dimly noted that even though the quarters he shared with Jazz were still dark that there was a dimly flickering light source some where to his right.

And for some reason his right doorwing was registering that the light source had some heat to it as well.

He reached over to feel whatever the offending item was that lay in place behind his right doorwing.

His claws felt instead of the wall or some metal part of his mate, but rather something that was strangely soft and squishy.

What in the name of Primus?

Now curious he turned his head slightly to see an object that was round with an organic stem and his bonded's grinning face carved into it.

He sat up quickly in startled surprise, and picked up the organic object with intent optics studying it carefully and then became aware of steady light amusement from his bonded.

Prowl turned his head slightly, his optics narrowed slightly to see his mate's blue visor glowing in the darkness on the other side of the room.

0000

Later, found a dented Jazz with pumpkin pieces in every part of his armor cackling like a mad mech while Ratchet cursed quietly fixing his paint and dents, then finishing out the pumpkin pieces with Swoop's help.

He grinned at Prowl who sat in a similar state on another berth being worked on by Wheeljack and First Aid.

"Love ya babe."


	5. Costume

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash, some language

0000

Prowl stared at the object in his bonded's hands that he was holding out with an earnest look.

He had scanned the object in question when he had first seen it before his mate could say anything about it and look on the human's internet for something similar to it.

It was quite similar and in fact bore almost striking resemblance to a picture of a neko girl in a maid outfit.

"Frag no Jazz.."

The Ops mech pouted slightly, and moved toward him with the outfit as he took a step backwards.

"Come on Prowler. You would look sexy in this babe and we would be matching too."

The tactician looked for a way to escape his approaching mate and the outfit, but the only exit was the door that led to the rest of the Autobot base and Jazz had placed himself firmly between the door and him.

0000

"About time, yout two fraggers got in here. We would have gotten started without you."

Jazz grinned a very pleased grin, ignoring the glowers that Prowl kept sending his way.

"Sorry Ratch'. It took sometime to get Prowler here into his costume."

"Its Prowl.."

"I know babe. Happy Halloween by the way."


	6. Crescent Moon

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash, implied intimacy

0000

The crescent moon for all its beauty was not only something that awed their fellow Autobots, but at the same time it seemed to annoy them even though though it was only one part of the Earth's moon's lunar phase.

And it only happened every so often when the moon was in the crescent phase of the cycle.

But it was a cause for them to fear that their lives might be in danger due the crescent moon increasing certain things that would usually stay long buried within the two Autobots.

The change from the moon incurred the awakening of long past primal instincts in the two mechs, giving them a most beast like look that was enough to insure that even the most hardened of warriors would fear their presences in the base.

Though with those instincts to claim territories and to protect themselves from a supposed enemy, also came the instinct to have young life, and that gave Ratchet so much fun and a processor ache trying to explain to them and the rest of their comrades how that just managed to happen.


	7. Orange

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash

0000

Prowl moved down the hallway with datapads in hand, intent on working on them while sitting beside his mate in the medical bay as he recovered from the latest battle with the Decepticons.

If Jazz was online then he would get his input for several in the process plans before he took them to Prime.

But of course, nothing prepared for what the state of the bay would be in once he stepped into the open doorway and stopped completely.

Orange was literally all he saw.

Everything that wasn't the same color as their base, had somehow been painted to match the base.

Including a seething Ratchet and his grinning bonded.

It just wasn't logical with how fast it had been done and clearly something were still wet too.

Jazz glanced from his mate to the still quietly seething Ratchet and grinned even more.

"Well at least you'll be getting Prowler to rest his circuits now Doc."


	8. Trick

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash, slight violence, mild language

0000

He had managed to deal with all of the pranks and tricks that the pranksters of the Ark would pull and deal out their punishments for the deeds according the actions done by them.

So it was thought that he could handle any new trick or prank that was thrown his way. That is of course, unless you added one Jazz to the situation and then things became quite different when a certain Ops mech was clearly involved in the situation.

And of course, the Ops mech would pick some of the most annoying and possibly worst timing for one of his tricks to be played.

"Prowler?"

"Yes Jazz?"

There was a brief pause in the other mech's voice before he spoke again.

"Would it be a bad time right now to bother you?"

"When wouldn't it be Jazz? What is it that you need my attention?"

Again Jazz paused, this time Prowl glanced up slightly from his work as though expecting the other mech to suddenly appear in the doorway. His sensors however weren't picking up any signals outside his door.

"Jazz?"

"... Would it be bad timin' if I told ya that I needed ya out here cause I might have done something stupid?"

"..."

He began to wonder then if Jazz was hiding somewhere nearby then.

"What did you do?"

"Look to the right of ya lover.."

Prowl did as instructed and was surprised to see half a Cybertronain frame sticking through the wall between his and Prime's office. The feet he recognized clearly as to be Jazz's parts.

How the frag had that managed to happen?

And did he fail to notice it to begin with?

"Prowler? What are you doing by the wall babe?"

He turned his head quickly to see multiple Jazzes surrounding him, all grinning sweetly at him all of them wearing a piece of metal around their waists like the one stuck in the wall, then he crashed right where he was standing.

He was almost positive though that he heard of them speak with Ratchet's voice though.

"Fragger, told you we should not have pulled this with Prowl. Now I have to fragging take him to the bay."


	9. Spiderweb

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash, death

0000

The spider webs were everywhere in the abandoned Autobot base. Anywhere he would look, he would not not find the memories of hard and happier times that he had shared with his bonded and their Autobot comrades.

But he would also find the webs of tiny organic creatures, that made their home in the abandoned base.

It was beautiful and yet quite strange at the same time that something so small could create something so fragile.

And life too was also fragile as noted by just how much life was to the Cybertronian war, including the life of his mate.

He wondered, if the little creatures had found the bodies of their dead and made this webs on or around them.

It was something that got his curious going and made him definitely want to check it out.


	10. Fog

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash, implied intimacy

0000

There actually a great number of things about the planet that they were currently stuck on that really did fascinate contrary to what his comrades might think.

But this was really something that he wasn't sure if he was annoyed with or completely fascinated by.

Though his bonded and some of the younger Autobots were using it as means to play fight with each other.

"Prowler?"

He could barely make out the form of his mate in the fog.

"Jazz."

"Have you come to join in the fun, babe?"

The tactician allowed fond amusement, love, and want for his mate to flow into the bond.

"I had different idea in mind my love."


	11. Treat

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash, intimacy

0000

It was sometimes hard to get his mate to agree to even take a little time off of work, especially when mechs were constantly coming to him for tactic advice or problems with one of the pranksters.

But when he did, it was always a great treat because he would get to spend his time off with his bonded in their quarters.

Or going out for a long drive.

And also for a long glorious interfacing well away from disturbing their comrades from recharge.

Sometimes Prowl would even treat Jazz to some real sweet treats and surprises that would have nothing to do with work or interfacing.

If prodded enough, even Prowl could pull some interesting pranks


	12. Graveyard

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash, death

Notes: Set in the movieverse/bayverse.

0000

Graveyards.

Both Cybertronian and organic ones whether new or decayed by the passages of time would in their way demand silence and even the most quiet areas of them would offer solace from the noise of reality.

But now to Prowl, the organic planet that was place of where his Jazz had died was the only place that he would allow to named as the graveyard of where his bonded and others died for the war.

He missed his bonded dearly and his spark called for its missing other half that would never return to him.

Eerie places though they were, for Prowl they would provide a quiet place away from the base to gather his thoughts together.

And sometimes, just sometimes Prowl would believe that he could feel and even sometimes hear Jazz there with him despite the incredulous looks given to him by his comrades.

The graveyard of where his mate lay in peace was also another reminder that the Autobots were indeed lucky that the tactician hadn't followed his mate into the Matrix.


	13. Thirteen

Title: All Hallows Lovers

Author: lady_katan4544

Rating: T

Characters: Prowl, Jazz, possible mentions of others; ProwlxJazz

Summary: 13 prompts set around Prowl and Jazz during Halloween.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash, violence

Notes: We're at the end of this fic set of 13 drabbles. But this last one in particular does have a sequel to it, that I will work on uploading here soon.

0000

13 mechs had suddenly vanished from the base without a even so much as a trace of where they could be.

Jazz was among the missing group.

Reports and speculations said that they were with the Decepticons, but when spies were sent in to find out the validity, they were again proven to completely false.

There were however signs that something violent had attacked them in the area where they had last been seen by the humans.

But no one knew could tell whether or not that meant that the missing 13 were dead or alive and in need of medical attention.

However his spark bond with Jazz was still going strong and that gave the others hope that the others and Jazz were still somewhere.

But just where were they being kept exactly?

Then reports came to their audios that 13 Decepticons had also disappeared and Megatron had even contacted them demanding that his warriors be released by them.

Megatron of course being who he was, didn't believe them and even threatened destroy several areas that were occupied by humans if his warriors were not returned to him.

As it turned out two of his missing 13 were Soundwave and Skywarp, which made it even more disturbing since Soundwave would be likely to sense a threat to himself and Skywarp could use his warping ability to escape his captors.

Then why hadn't he done so?

Thirteen days passed with no sign of the missing Cybertronians which then melted into thirteen months with still no signs.

Despite the looks that others would give him, Prowl would sometimes lay in his berth wondering what had happened.

Where was Jazz?

Where was he being kept that he couldn't return?

Why had he been taken with the others?


End file.
